Stupid Promise
by delushyons
Summary: [PROLOG] Terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian bodoh― selama kurang lebih 5 tahun, bukanlah hal yang mudah. 2 orang sahabat, yang sudah bersahabat kurang lebih 9 tahun― dan 5 tahunnya mereka habiskan dengan terikat dalam suatu perjanjian bodoh yang belum tentu mereka bisa menepatinya. [Zhang Yixing―Kim Joonmyeon; Sulay; Friendship―Romance; BL]


**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Other members**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**((Friendship/Romance/AU))**

* * *

Terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian bodoh― selama kurang lebih 5 tahun, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itulah yang dirasakan Yixing dan Joonmyeon. 2 orang sahabat, yang sudah bersahabat kurang lebih 9 tahun― dan 5 tahunnya mereka habiskan dengan terikat dalam suatu perjanjian bodoh yang belum tentu mereka bisa menepatinya.

―

Yixing bukanlah lelaki yang lemah, dan Joonmyeon tau itu. 9 tahun bersahabat dengan Yixing sudah pasti membuat Joonmyeon tau segalanya tentang Yixing. Tapi Joonmyeon tak habis pikir, Yixing ditemukan pingsan setelah berkelahi dengan Kyungsoo, yang notabennya memang musuh Yixing sejak dulu.

Joonmyeon menggendong Yixing dengan sebelah tangan. Menyandarkan kepala Yixing di bahu sebelah kanannya. Membiarkan dengkuran halus Yixing langsung terdengar di kupingnya. Meski Yixing bukan lelaki yang lemah dan lebih tinggi dibanding Joonmyeon, tapi dia termasuk kedalam jajaran lelaki mungil. Dan tentu saja, Joonmyeon bisa menggendongnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu mobilnya, dan mendudukkan Yixing di kursi samping kemudi. Memakaikan Yixing dengan jaket hitam miliknya, dan memasangkan seat belt. Kemudian ia berpindah ke kursi kemudi, tak lupa memasang seat belt untuk dirinya sendiri. Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat keadaan Yixing. Wajah Yixing cukup terluka parah― seperti bibir bawahnya yang robek dan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya― menandakan bahwa Yixing berkelahi dengan cukup parah.

Joonmyeon menyalakan kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya. Jalanan sepi sehingga ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Membawa mereka berdua ke rumah mereka― atau lebih tepatnya rumah Joonmyeon― yang tidah begitu jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Eung, J-joonma..." Yixing mengerang pelan, kemudian menggerakan badannya pelan untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Yixing yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Tangan Joonmyeon kemudian merapihkan poni Yixing, lalu mencium dahi Yixing.

―

"Xing, bangun. Sudah sampai," Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk pipi Yixing. Membuat yang ditepuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Yixing menepis tangan Joonmyeon yang masih menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Jangan ditepuk, bodoh. Aku habis berkelahi dan pipiku masih lebam." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, membuat Yixing mendengus sebal.

"Hentikan tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, bantu aku melepaskan seat belt ini, Kim Joonma. Kau harus tau tangan kananku juga dipatahkan oleh si bodoh―Do Kyungsoo―itu."

Joonmyeon melepaskan seat beltnya sendiri, kemudian keluar mobil untuk menuju pintu tempat Yixing duduk. Membukakan pintu untuk Yixing dan melepaskan seatbelt yang Yixing gunakan. "Terima kasih, tampan," ucap Yixing sambil mengusap rambut Joonmyeon.

"Bodoh, jangan panggil aku tampan. Terdengar sangat menggelikan, kau tahu. Apalagi jika itu diucapkan olehmu. Sudahlah, cepat naik ke punggungku. Aku berani jamin kakimu bengkak dan sulit digunakan berjalan, bukan?"

Yixing sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Joonmyeon, hingga ia menyentil jidat Joonmyeon. "Ayolah Kim Joonma, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka digendong dibelakang?" Joonmyeon mendelik saat mendengar nada suara Yixing berubah menjadi sedikit manja―yang itu artinya Yixing akan memaksanya melakukan sesuatu.

"Jangan manja seperti itu, Zhang Issing. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan memintaku untuk menggendongmu di depan. _C'mon_ Yixing. Kau masih di dalam mobil, bagaimana caranya aku mengangkatmu? Dan ingat, kau lebih tinggi daripada aku. Berterima kasihlah karena sahabatmu―yang tadi kau sebut tampan―ini masih mau menggendongmu."

Yixing tertawa sangat keras mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon, dan mencoba bangun perlahan. "_Thanks_, Kim Joonma." Yang di-terima-kasih-kan hanya tersenyum dan membantu membopong sahabatnya itu, "Kewajibanku, Zhang Issing."

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo! Ini masih prolog, sebenarnya. Dan ini merupakan re-posting ((kemarin ffn menghapus ffku secara paksa, dan _aku benci itu_)). Tolong tinggalkan review, kawan. Karena aku ingin tau apakah FF ini mendapatkan respon yang baik dari _readers _semua.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
